Trust
by Kagome'sandSango'sbestfriend
Summary: This is rewritten and is going to be a series of stories and the ending series story will be Kagsess so that's why it's under that pair. In this one Inuyahs betrays Kagome and kouga becomes her new bf but makes a big Mistake...
1. Chapter 1

Trust

**They thought I wouldn't rewrite it but I showed them here's Trust rewritten! And now it's going to be a series of stories until the end so hang on to your seats this is the beginning so let's get it started!**

Kagome knocked on Inuyahsa's house door and creaked it open what she saw shocked her. There was Inuyasha making out with her sister, Kikyou, on the couch. She dropped her anniversary present which she had in her hands at the time.

"Ka-Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha stuttered

"I came to give you our year long anniversary, but it looks like our anniversary means nothing."

"It's not what it looks like, please let me explain."

"Fine I am listening,"

Inuyasha was taken aback he never thought that she would stay, he thought that she would run away crying and he would have enough time to think of an excuse but boy was he wrong.

There was long uncomfortable silence, until of course Kikyou opened her big mouth.

"Kagome don't be mad at Inuyasha because he chose the right woman, you can't blame him I am obviously the better looking sister."

Kagome grabbed the present and ran to her car but couldn't get the door open, so she started running home she heard Inuyasha yelling at her telling her it wasn't safe and if she didn't come back he would come after her, but she didn't listen and kept running, then she heard him getting in his car and driving towards her. So she started running faster if it was possible.

She could hear him catching up to her so she went through an alley and jumped the fence. After getting over the fence she looked back to see him on the other side of the fence getting out of his car. So she ran again.

When she finally got to her house she walked up the hundreds of steps, which could have been the stairway to heaven if they were any bigger.

That night after changing into her PJs she cried herself to sleep.

**.: Next Morning:.**

When Kagome woke up her eyes were swollen and puffy, they looked like big puffy cherries. She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, the swelling went down a bit but not completely. So she decided to take a bath and by the time she came out her eyes had stopped looking red a puffy.

When she got to her closet she put on a pink Chinese style shirt, blue bell bottoms that were white at the end midnight blue Champion tennis shoes (A/N I have the same kind.), she put her hair in a high pony tail and was out the door.

When she got to school everyone started whispering, but she pretended not to hear. When Sango came they both walked to history together, and were doing fine until Kikyou walked up to Kagome and talked loud enough for everybody to hear.

"So, my dear Kagome miss your little boyfriend,"

"No not really, why?" she said nonchalantly

"Good, because he's mine now and if I see you near him your life will be a living nightmare,"

"Listen, here dumbo did you hear that if you go down the yellow brick road at the end of it is the wizard of Oz and if you're lucky he'll grant you a brain, but until then I'll spell things out for you (A/N I invented that phrase so I own full copyright ) , If he would cheat on me what makes you think he wouldn't cheat on you?"

A Look of sheer terror struck her face but as quickly as it appeared, but it didn't go unnoticed by Kagome and the crowd that had recently surrounded them.

"Look Sango, I struck a nerve, but we don't have time for this whore so lets go," with that she and Sango left for history class, which unfortunately they shared with Kikyou.

"Okay class we are going to continue our lesson on dances through the years, so I brought in an old favorite called, Dance Revolution. So who's up first?" said Mrs. Adams

Kagome raised her hand and was the only one until Kikyou saw and thought it was the perfect opportunity to up stage her. When they were called up the machine started playing **Lose My breath By Destiny's Child**

**Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)**

It started going from a slow beat to faster and kept advancing so the girls had to keep an eye the screen.

**_Beyonce_  
OOOh  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do  
After I done everything that you asked me  
Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast baby now I can't find you**

OOOh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like it can't come through  
All them lies like you could satisfy me,  
Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me

At the end of each line they both swung their hips seductively making all the guys drooling and trying to get a good look at their butts.

**Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)**

**_Kelly_  
OOOh  
Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove  
Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
To put it on me deep in the right direction**

OOOh  
You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
I know the difference of a man and an adolescent  
it ain't you boo, so get to steppin'

It slowly started to progress faster and faster they were both sweating like crazy and the boys were getting happy hoping their clothes would stick to their bodies (A/N It might as well be a class of Miroku's - '-)

**Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)**

**Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)**

Before any one knew it Kagome turned around did a forward flip off the dancing pad and did a back ward flip back on the pad before it could say she missed a step, and finished the rest of the song looking away from the screen, and looked at Kikyou as she said the last part.

**You don't have no business in this here's your papers  
Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed**

**Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)**

**Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)**

As they finished every one stood up, and Kikyou, being the egotistical jerk she is thought they would cheer for her but they instead chanted 'Kagome'.

Then the bell rang and Sango and Kagome went to life science.

**I'll talk to you next chapter**

**Ja Ne**

**I do not own Inuyasha**


	2. Technically Married

**Trust**

**To my first two reviews:**

**AnimeAngel4Ever- I am so glad you liked it**

**To animegurl008- I am glad you liked it too.**

**Before I put up another chapter I need to get 4 more reviews.**

**Chapter two- Technically Married**

When Sango and Kagome got life science they took their usual seats Sango sitting next Miroku who was in between her and Kagome.

"Okay today we are going to do a classic project, where I, the teacher draw a name out of the bowl and one boy and one girl partner up and are technically married and we'll go from there,"

**Kouga's POV**

Kouga was watching the back of Kagome's head. He was his big crush and was glad that dog boy cheated on her, not because he wanted to see her hurt, but this gave him a chance with her now all he had to do was pray they were put together.

**Normal POV**

"Now lets see what we have here, Miroku and Sango are the first couple," Sango frowned and Miroku got a lecherous smile on his face.

"Kikyou and Inuyasha," they both shrugged it off.

"Ayame and Hojou," both Ayame and Hojou groaned.

**Fast Forward in time**

"last but not least Kagome and Kouga, now-" but that's all Kouga heard before he completely spaced out, he hated life science but it turned out that life science just made his year. Every one knew that Kouga had the biggest crush on Kagome since the beginning of ever.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG."

They were dismissed from class and Kouga was snapped out of his so wonderful daydream. He quickly gathered his stuff and went gym.

**With Kagome**

As Kagome ran to gym she arrived early so she decided to change and stretch, unaware of the audience of males she was attracting. Then she started to get all flexible and wouldn't it so happen that that all the boys read the article in Playboy magazine yesterday that said flexible girls that know how to dance make the best bed partners and boy did they wish they were with Kagome or a girl like Kagome in bed together (**A/N I told you class of Mirokus).**

When class started the boys were told to partner up with their wives from life science for the pacer. When the pacer started Kouga was up first and he made it to lap 399 (**A/N I know it is a lot shorter but this one doesn't end till you do)**. When Kagome got up there she made it to lap 490 and beat the girl that left just before her by 200 laps. She was sweating so much that her shirt stuck to her. **(I know she could not make that long but she can in my story). **When she got out side Kouga asked her out and she gladly accepted, after school of course.

**There it is I know it's short but oh well quote of the chapter is:**

**. Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two.  
- Captain Corelli's Mandolin**


	3. Jobs Suck and Friends Are

**Trust**

**Chapter 2-Jobs suck And friends are childish**

It was chemistry class and there sure was a lot of chemistry going on. Not by all the chemicals being mixed, but by all the love connections being made.

Seeing as Sango and Kagome were partnered up there was not much going on. But the one thing they learned that day was that blue and red might make purple in the world of colors but in the world of chemicals they make a big explosion.

Their next class was life science again (A/N at my school we have double blocks like in the Harry Potter books and movies).

While they were there they were told to talk about what they were planning on doing that night for their special event that they had to do. Since Kouga and Kagome already decided on a movie they talked with other people and sometimes each other.

When class ended they walked tot the court yard before the next class started. Kouga started to talk about how gorgeous she was, then they started to move their faces closer to each other until they were lip locking. Unaware of their audience it lasted for a minute or 2. When they both came to their senses and looked at the crowd blushing.

**Later That Day**

(A/N Pretend they have a triple block, or they have to go more than usual because of thismajor projectAfter the kiss between Kagome and Kouga, Sango started teasing Kagome about her Kouga becoming Shikon Jewel High's newest couple in a sort of childish way.

"Kouga and Kagome sitting in a tree K- I – S – S – I – N – G first comes love then comes marriage then comes Kagome with a baby carriage."

"You know Sango your acting like a four year old," Said Kagome.

"So, you know that am the most childish one out of the two of us." Then out of no where the bell rang and they all ran off to class it was science class again. Mr. Meyoga told ever one to move their desk next to their partner. That was simple for Kouga & Kagome because they next to each other. Then Mr. Meyoga came around and let them pick paper out of a glass jar but never told them what it was for. Kagome got Singer, actress and model, and Kouga got Actor, Male Model, and producer. Kagome's card had 5 billion dollars on it, While Kouga's said 3 billion.

"Mr. Meyoga what does this mean," Asked Sango.

"The words stand for what you do for a living and the number in dollars stand for how much you make in a month. And it looks like the couple of Kagome and Kouga is the class's power couple. So your job is to come up with a schedule that includes your jobs or job that includes, I don't know vacations dates and your love lives just don't make it to detailed if you catch my drift."

(A/N Teenagers they'll probably 'do it' anyway especially the boys, they'll make sure of that.)

"So Kouga what's the plan," asked a confused Kagome.

Well I was thinking on Mondays through Thursday we work and Friday through Sunday we take time off for our lives."

"Okay sounds good what about Vacations?"

"How about Spring Break,"

"I don't think so everybody knows that Spring Break is like the busiest time for singers, and models because of concerts and fashion week."

"Right I forgot how about the first week of every other month." "I like thata lot."

**_A few Minutes later_**

"Now everybody I want you and your partners to get together at one of your houses and do something you think married couples would do."

Then the bell rang signaling the end of school at that moment everybody said "free at last free at last thank the school bell all mighty we are free at last"

_**Later That Night**_

'Ding Dong' "I'll get it that's probably Kouga." And it was. "Hey Kouga come on in."

_**One Hour And 45 Minutes Later**_

"That was the best movie ever," Said a still very emotional Kagome.

Kouga huffed and said, "That was just an ordinary chick flick. I have to go see ya."

Then he kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked out the door.

_**End chapter **_

_**R&R. **_

**_Quote of the chapter is by: _Anna Garlin Spencer(friendship quote)-**

_ The friendship between a man and a woman which does not lead to marriage or desire for marriage may be a life long experience of the greatest value to themselves and to all their circle of acquaintance and of activity; but for this type of friendship both a rare man and a rare woman are needed. Perhaps it should be added that either the man or the woman thus deeply bound in lifelong friendship who seeks marriage must find a still rarer man or woman to wed, to make such a three cornered comradeship a permanent success._


	4. Anger & Rumors

Chapter Three

At school the next morning there was this rumor going around that Kagome was cheating on Kouga with Inuyasha. You know good old Kouga got so mad he went on ranting like an author that doesn't get enough reviews for a story **(A/N sort of like me 360 hits but only 5 reviews I mean come on you know I might just send chapters to those people that review which won't be very much or take very long).**

When poor unsuspecting Kagome got confronted she was bewildered.

It all went like this:

"Kagome may I talk to you in private please," getting more agitated with every single second he stood there without getting an answer.

"Sure," said Kagome telling Sango to hold on looking in a rush.

"Kagome what's all this I hear about you cheating on me with dog-turd?"

"Rumors," she said saying it like it was very obvious.

"Kagome please tell me the truth, did you cheat on me, I promise not to be mad if you tell me the truth."

"Listen here Kouga for the last time I did not cheat **(A/N Clue 1)** on you so get off my back!" she said getting more than a little agitated.

Kouga was so mad he left in a huff, as did Kagome boy was it lucky they had to skip life science otherwise one of them wouldn't have made it out alive.

Everywhere she went she heard people whispering and she was getting pissed off, sometimes she could feel a surge of power go to her hand **(A/N Clue 2). **During the day there was one time some one was lifted into the air and thrown into a trashcan, but Kagome didn't notice. She felt like going to Flyff to release some anger out on some monsters **(A/N It's a real site where you fly at lvl 20 flyff. class was over she was being asked to stop by Kouga, but Kagome still being mad, ran. But Kagome only being known for endurance not speed was caught by Kouga.**

"Kagome I would like to invite you to me cousin's Ashley's party next week to make up for my behavior this morning, so please except."

He held his breathe awaiting her answer…….

_**Cliffy Yay**_

_**Quote of the chapter is from Walter Anderson an Anger quote:**_

**If you're angry at a loved one, hug that person. And mean it. You may not want to hug - which is all the more reason to do so. It's hard to stay angry when someone shows they love you, and that's precisely what happens when we hug each other. **

_**And here is another anger quote from Elbert Hubbard**_

**When a man sends you an impudent letter, sit right down and give it back to him with interest ten times compounded, and then throw both letters in the wastebasket. **


	5. The Party

**The Party**

As the week passed the idea of the party seemed to infest more of Kagome's mind. All she could think about was what kind of games would be there, Kouga had told her about his cousin's Ashley's wild side.

Soon it was Saturday, the day of the party, and Kagome was getting frustrated. She could find nothing good to wear. She had thrown everything on her bed in frustration.

After looking through her closet for about an hour and taking a trip to the mall she found something to wear. She put on a white halter top, regular blue hip huggers, and some white K-Swiss sneakers. She curled her wavy hair, making her look very nice.

When Kouga showed up in his Porsche Carrera GT his mouth dropped to the floor. Literally; his mouth hit the floor when he fell down. Then when he actually went inside his mouth dropped to the floor when he saw how great she looked.

When they got to the party they saw lights and people swarmed inside and outside the house.

"Wow," said Kagome in a little awe at how many people arrived.

"If you think this is a lot of people you should have seen last month's party," he said a more than a little unimpressed.

When they got inside they saw signs for spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven, and other games like that. Kouga went to go look for Ashley, which left Kagome to sit next to this guy that had hair the same color as Inuyasha's.

"What are you doing wench," said our arrogant mystery man.

"Sitting," Kagome said simply.

"I'm a demon," he said expecting her to run off screaming.

"So, why should I care," she said seeming bored.

"You should care because if this Sesshomaru wanted to I could kill you on the spot."

"Apologize," she said simply.

"This Sesshomaru apologies to no one."

"Well you better make an exception and say you're sorry, or I might have to kick your 3rd person speaking ass."

"I do not fight with a lowly human especially a female."

"Care to settle this with a dance."

"I don't want your disgusting stench on me."

"I mean on that dance revolution machine you jackass," she said pointing to the machine across the room. "You win I leave you alone and apologies, I win you apologies to me , deal?" she said holding out her hand to shake on it.

"fine," he said ignoring her hand and walking to the machine.

It started playing this random up beat song. At first it was fairly easy but as it got longer into the song the harder it got. Soon they had attracted a crowd including one angry 'husband'.

Soon they were both covered in beads of sweat. Then when they both thought they couldn't go on any longer, the song ended and they both fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Sesshomaru got up and gave her a hand up. Her legs were so rubbery that Sesshomaru had to help her off the machine.

When they got into the crowd they saw a very angry Kouga, and this time Kagome had time to notice what they both were wearing.

Kouga was wearing his hair in a high ponytail, a brown sweat band (**A/N don't worry it's brown by coloration not by dirt)**, a blue muscle shirt, and black cargo pants, and black Jordans.

Sesshomaru was wearing his hair down, blue Jordans, white muscle shirt, and black cargo pants.

Kouga opened his mouth….

**Cliffy again**

**Quote of the day is on betrayal ( It has to do with the next chapter, and this time it's a poem):**

**An echo fades into the night,**

**an eerie mournful sound.**

**A shooting star disappears from sight,**

**and I crumble to the ground.**

**There is no life within this garden;**

**my sobs are the only sound.**

**I have poisoned the honeyed fountain**

**where your love could be found.**

**Dazed, I stare at the stars above,**

**my grieving howls fill the night!**

**Unintended betrayal of love**

**has hidden you from my sight.**

**I remember how it used to be**

**when we shared our fears and delights.**

**You are a treasured friend to me.**

**How can I make things right?**

**Feeling afraid, cold and lonely,**

**I long to tell you how I feel,**

**but you don't want to hear me.**

**The pain for you is much too real.**

**Should I back away and build a wall**

**and block away how I feel?**

**Or, should I give you a call?**

**We both need some time to heal.**

**An echo fades into the night**

**as our friendship disappears.**

**How do I know what is right?**

**How can I ease my fears?**

**If I do call you again,**

**would the old wounds reappear?**

**I can't stand to cause you pain.**

**Hurting you again is my worst fear! - **_by Dan McDonald_

_I don't own Inuyasha or this poem._


	6. Oh my god

Sorry for the long wait but seeing as updates have come to a stand still i decided to help you get through that stand still by updating.

And theis time i come to you with 2 requests:

#1. I need 33 reviews by chapter eight See why at the end

#2. I need 3 betas so please E-mail me or send me a private message. Read the end for the requirements

**Chapter Six**

Nothing. For the first time in his life Kouga was speechless. If Inuyasha could only see him now he would be very worried about him. What would you say if you saw your wife of about 2 weeks dancing with another guy.

Well technically they weren't dancing because they weren't touching, but it was still wrong in his mind. He looked at her and then looked at him she was covered in sweat and so was he. Kouga sniffed the air. It was funny you could smell the sweat mixed in with her scent, but she still smelled good.

"It's impolite to stare," Kouga was pulled out of his musings by this guy that showed some resemblence to Inuyasha.

"Hand her over," Kouga said gruffly, but when he tried to grab her the guy's grip only tightened.

"Why should I hand her over to you?" He said not letting her go, or letting his grip loosen a tiny bit.

For some reason Sesshomaru wanted to keep her in his hands just a little longer. It was something about her that caught his attention. She seemed sweet, yet had a commanding presance. He would deem her worthy of his time if she wasn't so fisty. Him being a demon and her being human had nothing to do with it. He thought the reason for people hating each other was because they were scared of what not know.

But him being Sesshomaru he hated being scared and thinking that he didn't know something about people it drove him crazy. And this girl made him crazy. She was an enigma that he wanted to solve but couldn't because she wasn't his to watch.

"Hey, what ever happened to it's 'impolite to stare' you jackass," then Sesshomaru realised that he had been staring at her.

All of a sudden the girl in his arms started to move. She seemed to inflate somewhat. When she got back up she had the strangest eye color he had ever seen.Blue-eyes his favorite color.

"Kouga be nice, you don't want to come off rude." She had the sweetest tone he had ever heard.

"And what makes you think i don't?"

"Because I don't think you want me to catch a ride home with one of the boys here."

That shut Kouga up very quickly. But as he walked away you could tell he was furious.

* * *

"Sorry about that he can be a little of a jerk sometimes, the names Kagome by the way." 

"What makes you think this Sesshomaru would want to know your name?" Sesshomaru to say the least was amused as he watch her face inflate with anger.

Out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru saw that Kouga boy go upstairs with a red-haired giggly girl. And as he sniffed the air he could smell alchohol radiating off of him but he didn't care right now.

"Listen here you you are being really unpleasant here like this boy I once met named Inuyasha-" at that he pinned her to the wall by the throat and his lips were only inches from her's.

" Don't you ever compare me to him again, understand?" She didn't reply so he banged her against the wall hard to get her to understand.

"Let go of me before I make you," when he hit her against the wall harder she mumbeled a low 'don't say I didn't warn you' and sent a shock through his hand that made him let go quickly.

He could smell her flesh burning and he didn't like that a girl could do that to him. But it was to late she had already left.

* * *

Kagome went to go wash up after she left Sesshomaru but when she got out she heard grunting and groaning and screaming, being the curious girl that she was went to go investigate.

And what she saw shocked her

* * *

Okay to the requests at the begging of the chapter the reason i want 33 by chapter 8 is because that's how many I had before my story got deleted the first time.

ANd the reason for 3 betas was because that way I can make sure the story is perfect before publishing it Requirements are:

-They must send it back to me quickly

-Good at enlongating chapters without taking away any major idea

**-Must love to write **

**Quote of the day is a poem again and this poem will now be used in later chapters:**

The glory of the day was in her face,  
The beauty of the night was in her eyes.  
And over all her loveliness, the grace  
Of Morning blushing in the early skies.

And in her voice, the calling of the dove;  
Like music of a sweet, melodious part.  
And in her smile, the breaking light of  
love;  
And all the gentle virtues in her heart.

And now the glorious day, the  
beauteous night,  
The birds that signal to their mates at  
dawn,  
To my dull ears, to my tear-blinded sight  
Are one with all the dead, since she is  
gone.

**And now nominations for things you should do:**

**-**Read the fanfiction **Engraved In My Heart** and** My First **_both_ _Inuyasha fanfictions_

**And if you haven't already listen to All the songs by Nickleback that band rocks out loud.**


End file.
